Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo
| writer = David Slack | screenplay = | story = | director = | starring = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_episodes = | producer = | editor = | cinematography = | runtime = 76 minutes | company = DC Comics Warner Bros. Animation Warner Bros. Family Entertainment | distributor = Warner Bros. Television | budget = | network = Cartoon Network Kids' WB | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = }} 'Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo' is a 2006 American made-for-TV animated superhero film adaptation of the DC Comics superhero team Teen Titans. It is set in the milieu of the animated series ''Teen Titans that ran from 2003–2006 and served as the series finale. The film premiered on Cartoon Network on September 15, 2006 and on Kids' WB on September 16, 2006. Teen Titans head writer David Slack returned for this movie. Plot The Teen Titans's hometown, Jump City, is attacked by a Japanese ninja called Saico-Tek. They capture him and discover Saico-Tek was sent by a man called "Brushogun" before he mysteriously vanishes. Subsequently, the Titans head to Tokyo, Japan, to search for his master. Upon arriving there, after overcoming the language barrier and fighting a Gorgo-like giant reptile, the Titans meet Tokyo's own supernatural defense force—the Tokyo Troopers—led by Commander Uehara Daizo. When questioned on Brushogun, Daizo claims that Brushogun is nothing more than an urban legend. Left with no villains to pursue, the Titans decide to enjoy Tokyo. Robin and Starfire express their feelings for each other and almost share a kiss together when suddenly Robin starts to focus on Brushogun again, upsetting Starfire. Investigating alone, Robin is attacked by Saico-Tek and ends up pummeling the ninja into the ground. When Saico-Tek does not rise, Robin is apprehended by Daizo for killing him. Elsewhere, Starfire is approached and comforted by a little girl, which helps to overcome her depression and makes her realize that despite Robin's earlier objections, their romantic feelings for each other are indeed truly mutual. The Mayor of Tokyo announces Robin's arrest and orders that the other Teen Titans must either turn themselves in or leave Tokyo. Starfire calls the other Titans, but as they attempt to regroup, Brushogun sends out his minions to destroy the Titans. Meanwhile, as Robin is being transferred to a more secure facility, a slip of paper bearing the name "Brushogun" fits into the armored car carrying him and explodes, freeing him. Robin co-opts the identity of a Shinjuku mugger to collect information that Brushogun is in fact real. He is eventually found by the Tokyo Troopers, which leads to a car chase. Robin is surrounded when Starfire comes to his rescue. Starfire takes Robin to a shrine, where they try to kiss again when suddenly Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy barge in on them. Raven relates from a book she found that Brushogun was an artist who dreamed of bringing his beloved drawings to life using dark magic. The spell ultimately turned against the young artist, and he was transformed into Brushogun, a being of paper and ink capable to bring any creation he could imagine to life until he suddenly disappeared. Robin realizes that he did not kill Saico-Tek because he was an ink-made creature, and he was set up to make him look like a criminal. The Titans then track Brushogun to a comic book publishing factory. Inside they discover Brushogun, trap-wired into a cursed printing press that taps into his powers to create the enemies the Titans have faced. He reveals that he had sent the first Saico-Tek to the Titans to summon them to Tokyo, in order to stop the real culprit who had enslaved him: Daizo himself, who used Brushogun's power to create both his Tokyo Troopers and the monsters that they captured in order to gain a reputation as a hero. Daizo drops in on the Titans and forces Brushogun to create an army of animated ink minions. A mass battle ensues, culminating in Robin facing Daizo. With no options of escape left, Daizo jumps into the ink reservoir of the press, taking control of Brushogun's magic and transforming himself into a hulking mass of ink and machinery, with Brushogun at the center. As the other Titans battle the creatures Daizo hurls at them, Robin frees Brushogun, causing Daizo to lose control of his power and burst. Brushogun dies peacefully in Robin's arms, dissipating his powers and defeating Daizo. With the battle concluded, Robin and Starfire finally share their kiss. Later on, with Robin's name cleared and Daizo sent to prison, the Titans are awarded by the mayor and Tokyo's citizens for their heroic actions. As the end credits roll, the Titans sing a literally translated version of their Japanese theme song. Voice Cast * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Scott Menville as Robin and Japanese Boy * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Tara Strong as Raven and Computer Voice * Hynden Walch as Starfire and Mecha-Boi * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Brushogun * Keone Young as Commander Uehara Daizo, Saico-Tek and Sushi Shop Owner * Robert Ito as Bookstore Owner and Mayor * Janice Kawaye as Nya-Nya and Timoko * Yuri Lowenthal as Japanese Biker and Scarface Reception Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo received generally positive reviews from critics. Filip Vukcevic of IGN said in his review, "Something's missing here. Teen Titans the television show is a fun, vibrant series that's a lot more entertaining than it looks. Following the show's recent cancellation, it seems like Trouble in Tokyo is the last we'll get of our intrepid heroes. Unfortunately, as a swan song or otherwise, when squeezed Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo reveals itself for what it really is: a suspiciously average direct-to-DVD movie that looks good, but doesn't do anything to conceal the fact that underneath it's fake." In Cinema Blend's review, it says "Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo is a decent follow up for the cancelled series that should make fans happy to see their favorite characters again, although a few of the characters seem to get the shaft on screen time." Soundtrack release A soundtrack to the movie was released on July 22, 2008 through La-La-Land Records. The track listing is as follows. DVD release The DVD release date was February 6, 2007. The special features included are "The Lost Episode", featuring the villain Punk Rocket, and a game entitled Robin's Underworld Race Challenge.http://teentitans.toonzone.net/index.php?content=releases/dvd/tokyo/index References External links * Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s animated superhero films Category:2006 television films Category:American animated television films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American films Category:American television series finales Category:Animated Cyborg (comics) films Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Animated films based on DC Comics Category:Animated Robin films Category:Animated superhero films Category:Films set in Tokyo Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Teen superhero films Category:Teen Titans in other media Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films